Der goldene Herrscher
' ''Der Goldene Herrscher ' ist das zwölfte Buch der epischen Fantasyreihe ''Das Spiel der Götter. Er entspricht der ersten Hälfte des siebten Bandes Reaper's Gale der englischen Originalserie The Malazan Book of the Fallen. Dies erschien erstmal am 7. Mai 2007 (UK). Die deutsche Erstausgabe wurde am 7. September 2009 herausgegeben. In this bloody and dour seventh entry in the Malazan Book of the Fallen series (after 2006's The Bonehunters), the Letherii Empire is under siege from within and without. The Tiste Edur uneasily rule the Empire of Lether, against the will of the Letherii people. Several factions in Lether seek to overthrow Rhulad, the emperor of a Thousand Deaths, who is quite probably insane and sinks further into madness every time he dies in combat and his sword resurrects him. Two forces also threaten Lether from the outside: the tribal Awl, led by the brutal warrior Redmask, force a confrontation, while a flotilla from the Malazan Empire sails toward the Letherii capital. The plethora of characters, attacks and counterattacks, hidden schemes and battling gods will mostly appeal to serious fans of brutal and complex epics, at least those who have fortified themselves by reading the earlier books. Klappentext Die Tiste Edur haben das Reich der Letherii besiegt und unterworfen, und Rhulad Sengar, ihr unsterblicher Herrscher, sitzt auf dem Königsthron in Letheras. Doch seine unzähligen Wiedergeburten haben den goldenen Herrscher in den Wahnsinn getrieben – und ihn blind gemacht für die Gefahren, die ihm und seinem Reich drohen ... Karten File:Map Empire of Lether.jpg|The Empire of Lether and its neighbours Handlung Prolog Der Prolog setzt sich aus vier Vignetten zusammen Das Ältere Gewirr Kurald Emurlahn Das Zeitalter des Zerbrechens Die Ältere Göttin Kilmandaros wird vorgestellt, als sie das zerfallende Gewirr durch einen Riss in ein anderes Reich verlässt. Auf ihrem Weg begegnet sie den Skelett von sechs erschlagenen Drachen. Ihr angesammeltes Blut um sie herum lockte Geister an und fing diese ein. Das Blut, die Geister verhärtend, begann durch die Sphäre zu "sinken" und offenbart, dass das Gewirr Starveld Demelain durch das dämonische Blut kanalisiert wurde. Die vernichtete Domäne der K'Chain Che'Malle '' ''nach dem Fall von Silchas Ruin Gothos, der Jaghut, stand kurz vor der Vollendung seines Rituals abgeschottet unter dem Eis des Schlachtfeldes, auf dem die K'Chain Che'Malle von den Tiste Edur und den Tiste Andii besiegt wurden. Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht stieß Gothos auf Scabandari Blutauge, den Anführer der Tiste Edur, der in das Zerbrechen hineingezogen wurde und nun, gefangen von den Älteren Göttern Mael und Kilmandaros, im Sterben lag. Gothos wies Mael und Kilmandaros darauf hin, dass, wenn Scabandari jetzt getötet wird, das Ritual um sie herum Scabandaris Seele und ein großer Teil seiner Macht bewahrt wird. Er bietet an Scabandaris Seele stattdessen in einem Finnest zu fangen. Nachdem Kilmandaros Scabandaris Schädel zerbrach um ihn zu töten, beansprucht Gothos den Finnest für sich selbst als Zahlung für seinen Dienst. Er verschwandt, freudig darüber die Älteren Götter überlistet zu haben. Kilmandaros kehrte zum Riss nach Kurald Emerlahn zurück, wo sie Anomander Purake von den Tiste Andii begegnete. Rake bot Kilmandaros an, ihr zu helfen die Prätendenten zu vertreiben und sicherzustellen, dass der Thron des Schattens unbesetzt bleibt. Kilmandaros ist einverstanden. Sie betraten die Phäre wieder und schlossen den Riss hinter sich, sodass die Säuberung einsetzen kann. Die Ahl'dan, in den letzten Tagen von König Diskanar Preda Bivatt, Kommandatin der Garnision von Drene, schreitet über Hunderte von Kriegskanus an der Küste des Blaurosemeers, nordöstlich der Stadt Drene. Die Zahl der Boots deutet auf eine halbe Millionen Krieger hin, die an Land gekommen sein müssen, und die Kommandatin wunderte sich, warum es keine Sichtungen oder Gerüchte von einer solch großen unbekannten Macht gegeben hat. Die Ahl'dan, nach dem Eroberungsfeldzug der Edur Ein einsamer Reiter mit einer Maske aus karmesinroten Schuppen (später offenbart als Rotmaske) erschien auf einem neuen Schlachtfeld auf einem Hügel des Ahl'dan Palteaus, südöstlich von Drene. Die Sieger, die Legionen von Drene, sind gegangen. Die gefallene Armee bestand nicht aus einem der lokalen Stämme noch eines Volkes der angerenzden Ahl'dan. Sie trugen eine Halsberge, die zwei Wolfskopfe abbildete. Wölfe nährten sich an den Körpern der Toten, aßen aber ausschließlich ihre Herzen. Buch Eins: Der goldene Herrscher Kapitel 1 Kapitel 2 Kapitel 3 Kapitel 4 Kapitel 5 Kapitel 6 Buch Zwei: Layers of the Dead Kapitel 7 Kapitel 8 Kapitel 9 Kapitel 10 Kapitel 11 Kapitel 12 Epilog Dramatis Personae Die Letherii * Tehol Beddict - ein mitteloser Bürger von Letheras * Bagg - Tehols Diener * Shurq Elalle - eine umherziehende Piratin * Skorgen Kaban - Shurqs Erster Maat * Ublala Pung - ein arbeitsloser Tarthenal-Mischling * Ormly - ein Mitglied der Rattenfängergilde * Rucket - Oberste Untersuchungsbeamtin der Rattenfängergilde * Karos Invictad - Beaufsichtiger (Anführer) der Patriotisten * Tanal Yathvanar - Karos' persönlicher Assistent * Rautos Havanar - Vorsitzender des Freiheitskonsortiums * Venitt Sathad - Rautos' wichtigester Bevollmächtigter * Triban Gnol - Kanzler des Neuen Imperiums * Nisall - Erste Konkubine des alten Imperators * Janall - entthronte Imperatrix * Turudal Brizad - der ehemalige Erste Galan * Janath Anar - eine politische Gefangene * Sirryn Kanar - eine Palastwache * Brullyg (Triller) - Herrscher des Forts der Zweiten Jungfrau * Yedan Derryg (Die Wacht) * Orbyn "Wahrheitsfinder" - Anführer der Patriotisten von Drene * Letur Anict - Repräsentant von Drene * Bivatt - Atri-Preda der Ostarmee * Federhexe - letheriische Skalvin von Uruth Die Tiste Edur * Rhulad - Herrscher des Neuen Imperiums * Hannan Mosag - Imerialer Ceda * Uruth - Mutter des Imperator und Frau von Tomad Sengar * Die K'risnan - die Hexer des Imperators * Bruthen Trana - ein Edur im Palast * Brohl Handar - Aufseher des Ostens in Drene MIt der Edur-Flotte angekommen * Yan Tovis (Zwielicht) - Atri-Preda der letheriischen Armee * Varat Taun - ihr Leutnant * Taralack Veed - ein Krieger vom Stamm der Gral und Beauftragter der Namenlosen * Icarium - Taralaks Waffe * Hanradi Khalag - ein Hexer der Tiste Edur * Tomad Sengar - Vater des Imperators * Samar Dev - eine Hexe und Gelehrte aus dem Reich der Sieben Städte * Karsa Orlong - ein Toblakai-Krieger * Der Taxilier - ein Dolmetscher Die Ahl'dan * Rotmaske - ein Verbannter, der zurückgekeht ist * Masarch - ein Krieger aus dem Renfayar-Clan * Hadralt - Kriegsführer des Ganetok-Clan * Sag'Churok - Leibwächter von Rotmaske * Gunth Mach - Leibwächter von Rotmaske * Torrent - ein Kupfergesicht * Natarkas - ein Kupfergesicht Die Gejagten * Seren Pedac, - eine letheriische Freisprecherin * Forcht Sengar, - ein Tiste Edur * Kessel - eine Waise aus Letheras * Udinaas - ein entlaufener letheriischeSklave * Verblichener - ein Schattengespenst * Silchas Ruin - ein Aufgestiegner aus dem Volk der Tiste Andii Die Zuflucht * Ulshun Pral - ein Imass * Rud Elalle - ein adoptiertes Findelkind * Hostille Rator - ein T'lan Imass * Til'Aras Benok - ein T'lan Imass * Gr'istanas Ish'Ilm - ein T'lan Imass Die Malazaner ''Die Knochenjäger'' * Tavore Paran - Befehlshaberin der Knochenjäger * Lostara Yil - Tavores Stellvertreterin * Keneb - Faust in der Armee der Knochenjäger * Blistig - Faust in der Armee der Knochenjäger * Faradan Sort - Hauptmann * Madan'tul Rada - Faradan Sort Leutnant * Wühler - Kenebs Adoptivsohn * Schnabel - zu Hauptmann Faradan Sort abkommandierter Magier Achte Legion, Neunte Kompanie Vierter Trupp * Fiedler - Sergeant * Starr - Korporal * Koryk - Seti-Halbblut, Seesoldat * Lächeln - Kanesin, Seesoldat * Krake - Sappeur * Buddl - Truppenmagier * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas - Soldat Fünfter Trupp * Gesler - Sergeant * Stürmisch - Korporal * Sand - Seesoldat * Kurznase - Schwere Infanterie * Blitzgescheit - Schwere Infanterie * Uru Hela - Schwere Infanterie * Maifliege - Schwere Infanterie Siebter Trupp * Strang - Sergeant * Scherbe - Korporal * Humpel - Seesoldat * Ebron - Truppmagier * Krumm (Jamber Bole) - Sappeur * Sünd - Magierin Achter Trupp * Hellian - Sergeant * Heikel - Korporal #1 * Atemlos - Korporal #1 * Balgrid - Truppmagier * Tavos Pond - Seesoldat * Vielleicht - Sappeur * Lauten - Truppheiler Neunter Trupp * Balsam - Sergeant * Totstink - Korporal * Gurgelschlitzer - Seesoldat * Galt - Seesoldat * Läppchen - Seesoldat * Widersinn - Truppmagier Zwölfter Trupp * Thom Tissy - Sergeant * Tulpe - Korporal * Rampe - Schwere Infanterie * Jibb - Mittelschwere Infanterie * Möwenfleck - Mittelschwere Infanterie * Schandmaul - Mittelschwere Infanterie * Bellig Harn - Schwere Infanterie Dreizehnter Trupp * Urb - Sergeant * Reem - Korporal * Masan Gilani - Seesoldatin * Bowl - Schwere Infanterie * Hanno - Schwere Infanterie * Salzleck - Schwere Infanterie * Knapp - Schwere Infanterie Achte Legion, Dritte Kompanie Vierter Trupp * Pravalak Rim - Korporal * Herzchen - Sappeur * Streifen Mull - Sappeur * Seicht - Schwere Infanterie * Umblick - Schwere Infanterie Fünfter Trupp * Badan Gruk - Sergeant * Zausel - Seesoldat * Ditsch - Seesoldat * Nep Nut - Magier * Reliko - Schwere Infanterie * Voll Leer - Schwere Infanterie Zehnter Trupp * Zimperlich - Sergeant * Hätz - Korporal * Mulvan Dreader - Magier * Neller - Sappeur * Schädeltod - Seesoldat * Ziehtzuerst - Schwere Infanterie Andere * Banaschar - der letzte D'rek-Priester * Withal - Ein Schmied aus dem Volk der Meckros * Sandalath Drukorlat - eine Tiste Andii, Withal's Frau * Nimander Golit - ein Tiste Andii, Nachkomme von Anomander Rake * Phaed - ein Tiste Andii, Nachkomme von Anomander Rake * Rinnsel - ein besessenes Reptilienskelett * Telorast - ein besessenes Reptilienskelett * Onrack - ein ungebundener T'lan Imass * Trull Sengar - ein abtrünniger Tiste Edur * Ben Adaephon Delat - ein Magier * Menandore - eine Wechselgängerin (Schwester Dämmer) * Sheltatha Lore - eine Wechselgängerin (Schwester Duster) * Sukul Ankhadu - eine Wechselgängerin (Schwester Dippel) * Kilmandaros - eine Ältere Göttin * Clip - ein Tiste Andii * Cotillion - Das Seil, Schutzpatron der Assassinen * Imroth - eine gebrochene T'lan Imass * Igel - ein Geist * Der Bucklige Alte Arbat - ein Tarthenal * Kernig - ein Exhäftling * Kurz - ein Exhäftling * Schlukse - eine Triller-Hexe * Quitsch - eine Triller-Hexe Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben 12 en:Reaper's Gale pl:Wicher śmierci Kategorie:Der goldene Herrscher